


What we need is a Spring and a Coil

by Pippinmerry



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Coils a little excitable over The Spine, Gen, Introducing fanbots, Spring and Coil, Steam Powered Giraffe (Band), The spine/ Oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippinmerry/pseuds/Pippinmerry
Summary: It seemed while the band were away to a show, Peter Walter VI had located two more original automatons his predecessor had created but sent away. Now they were here, how would the others react to them?





	1. Mail call!

**Author's Note:**

> These bots are two fanbots my twin sister and I have created ; Spring (my sister) and Coil (myself) and are really happy with! Their history will be explained throughout this story, and hope everyone enjoys their crazy lives!

Three days. It had been three days since Peter Walter Vi had signed the boxes for a very surprising delivery. He had seen online two separate posts of automatons being found cross the world, and had to get them sent over knowing they had to be from his family name. Yet Peter didn't have the heart to open the boxes and power the poor bots up just yet. Not without the others. Who, but perfect timing, had just pulled up outside the manor as he pondered what to do. Smiling softly to himself, Peter went to the front door to greet them all back from their show. Rabbit went rushing inside babbling away loudly and proudly to G.G, who she cradled In her arms. "We were amazing w-w-werent we? Well I-I-i was amazing I know" Rabbit gushed before looking at Peter grinning. "We-we-we are home!" she beamed happily, as G.G waved her small arm happily to have a moments peace. The Spine walked in abd shook Peters hand gently, as he was always respectful of the man. "Greetings Peter" he sajd softly before he heard a small grunt behind. Zero had almost all the band equipment in his arms trying to make it a one trip job, but didn't want to interrupt so just stood there, arms piled high with guitars and sounding equipment. "Not to ruin the moment, my friends, but may I get oast before my arms snap off?" he said in a panicked tone but smiled a little. The Spine quickly took some of the weight from the newest member of their band and brought the items inside but paused seeing the two human sized packages sitting in the main entrance of the manor. "Peter may I ask what they are?" he asked softly laying the items down slowly, approaching the boxes as he frowned. The band all had their own telecommunications link between them, so they could all keep in contact. Yet whatever was in one of those boxes was connected to their link, and thinking about... The Spine? 

 

It was dark in the box, and he thought he had to be quiet the whole time. Like the man had said before he went into the box. So he tried to keep his mind ticking over, think of anything he told himself. Quietly of course. So Coil thought to himself of where he would be going, then of the food he might see, then The Spine. Oh how Coil loved the Spine deeply. He was no stranger to being locked in dark places, oh no! Before Coil was found, he had been locked in a fun fair toy shed for the better part of seventy years, with nothing but stale candyfloss, soft toys and a poster for the Steam Man Band. He loved them dearly, but he adored The Spine most of all. He thought of him alot, but no way did he looovceee the bot. No way! He just admired him deeply. Coil sighed happily from inside the box, before hearing talking just by him.

 

"Peter why is there...what's inside here?" The Spine asked frowning deeply hands resting on his waist as he looked concerned. "I can....it's in our wireless network. Thinking of me" he frowned harder, making Rabbit giggle away. "Oh Spine hush. D-d-dont say you don't like the attention" she waved him away from the box before prodding iy gently "W-w-w-wake up!" she suddenly screamed at the box, causing iy to yelp in shock and wiggle, the large box tipping over with a loud crash. Coil came busting out the box laying sprawled out over the floor. He groaned softly and grabbed his beaten up top hat, setting it back onto his head gently as he stood up, making sure his one sleeved suit jacket was straight and torn shirt was neat before he look-up eyes in shock. "Oh golly..." he mumbled to himself hands grbtly flapping by his sides, as it was a nervous tick he had. Peter walked over quickly to check the small bot out. By small, Coil was around 5foot 3" tall, which was tiny compared to the band. "I thought you were powered down." Peter said as he looked over him eyes wide with wonder at the state of him. The Spine slowly walked over to Coil looking over the small bot curious, head to the side gently. Coil had patches of blue oxidation on his forehead and a similar face design to Rabbit, he noted mentally. He also noticed the small automaton puffing out very little steam, seeing his boiler was running on fumes almost. Rabbit scuttled away before coming back with a bottle of water smiling hugely. "I have another brother?" she said excited, before crossing her arms tightly. "Hey, how come we never heard of -of-of ya before huh? Pappy would have mentioned more -more-morr bots" she aid scowling now as Zero came over curious, eyes wide as he stood by The Spine. Coil frowned before he opened the bottle of water he had been given, drinking iy quickly but winced as his boiler had been so dry it hissed and hurt a little as it went down. He let a large puff of steam out before smiking at Rabbit. 

"Well, my name is Coil and my sister and I were built with the intention to be sold on" he said softly to her. "I...I was bought by a lovely family in Louisiana, The Mcgarrets. Oh,they loved me!" coil said excited as he stomped grbtly on the spot, glad he was able to move now from being a box for days. "They ran a fun fair, and they loved me! I got to greet the children, and help them and...and families came from all over the state to see me. Me!" he said smiling hugely, making The Spine smile a little at the small bots excitement. Zero was sitting infront of Coil listening deeply eyes wide with wonder. "I was meant to be sold with me sister but she...she went to someone else. I...is she there?" he asked looking at the other box. Peter went over slowly cutting the large box open, seeing the beautiful automaton with her head forward as she was powered down. She had a lace umbrella that was almost completely decayed, looking very similar to one Rabbit owned when the band preformed 'Honeybee' on stage. She also wore a short puffy dress in white and soft pink. Coil rushed over and looked excited. "Spring! Wake up!" he said happily stomping on the spot, which The Spine started to find it endearing seeing the bots excitement. Peter gently turned Spring online, her head slowly lifting as her almost lilac optics opened and brightened up. She looked around slowly looking confused head to the side gently. "where's my mistress gone? Is she hiding?" she asked in a very soft sweet voice. She slowly walked out legs wobbling a little as she looked around. Peter frowned as hr was a little confused. "Sorry to interrupt you Spring, but may I ask you what year it is?" He asked as he stood infront of the equally small bot, making Spring bow to him quickly. "It's 1943 dear sir" she said softly looking up at him softly before frowning. "It isn't. Is it?" she asked softky as she straightened up. Well this was going to be a fun one, Peter thought to himself as he rubbed his face.


	2. Wind me up, turn the key.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band start to learn more of Coils past, while Coil learns about the world around him better.

The two new additions to the Walter Manor had been settling in for around week so far, and Coil had had questions for almost everything! What the toaster was, why food stayed cold in the fridge, why Peter Walter wore a mask. So many questions, that was starting to grind on The Spine but he persisted knowing the bot had missed alot of the world's advancements being locked away. During the early hours of the morning, Coil slowly walked through the large manor as he looked about at everything with sheer wonderment in his optics, hands clasped infront of hus chest as small puffs if steam left hus cheek vents. "This is so beautiful" he muttered looking at the wallpaper of one corridor smiling. He slowly touched the wallpaper before he saw a door making him beam with curiosity. Slowly, Coil wandered over and opened the door peaking inside. He had found the Hall of Wires, with The Spine powered down inside. Coil slowly walked inside and gasped to himself seeing The Spines hat just sitting there. As fast as his old joints could he took the hat and scurried out the room wearing it as b he giggled to himself, leaving a trail of steam puffs in his wake. Coil adored The Spine deeply, as he was on one of the posters in the toy shed he had been locked in. He knew all the bands older songs, as he would sing them all the time to himself at the fun fair. Coil wandered through the manor all through the early hours of the morning as he started to run low on water in his boiler, sitting down slowly by Rabbits room door as he slowly tipped his head back, The Spines hat over his face as he shut down to rest and recharge a little. 

Rabbit slowly walked out her room in the morning as she hummed to herself gently before almost squealing loudly, tripping over two spindly legs. "Coil why are you -you -you sitting outside my door?" she squeaked arms crossed before seeing him not responding, making her frown. Kneeling down sloely she slowly pushed The Spines hat back gently seeing him 'sleeping' making her smile. She knew he adored her brother, though Coil always denied it profusely. Rabbit took the time while Coil was resting to have a look over him properly as she hadnt really had a look at him. She slowly knelt down, seeing him still in the clothes he was wearing when he arrived. Coil had screamed and wailed when Peter and Walter Worker Chelsea tried to take hus clothes off to wash and repair. He wore a suit jacket but the left sleeve wad missing and burnt around the edges, with tears and burns over the rest of the jacket, Rabbit noticed. He also had a brightly coloured shirt thst held his boiler plate, glowing away happily and looked brand new, unlike the tophat he wore that was bashed in and ripped but he rarely took it off. Until now, while he wore The Spines hat. The tophat sat beside him on the floor, looking almost dejected at being temporarily replaced. Rabbit sloely lifted the hat seeing a label worn a little on the inside, seeing it was for a A. Mcgarret, which made her curious about Coils past now. He had been here a week but rarely spoke of his past. Granted, Rabbit thought, no one actually asked him. That was her task for thst day! She needed to know her long lost brother better. Rabbit put the tophat onto herself and smiled as it fit well, and reminded her of Pappys that she wore often. "You knew him too. You-you-you got to know what he mesnt to me too" she said softly as she sat beside Coil, seeing the small puffs kf steam from his cheeks as she noticed his boiler very low. Groaning as she got back up, she papped along to the bathroom and filled up the water bottle there before returning to Coil, and opened his mouth pouring the water in. 

Coils eyes flew open as he felt himself being forced water as he swallowed quickly but failed a little noticing Rabbit over him wearing.... "Hey that's mine!" he squealed as he stood up quickly trying to grab hus tophat back pouting hard forgetting he had taken The Spines hat and still wearing it. "Well I-I-i was just looking after it for ya" rabbit huffed gently arms crossed before she jumped hearing Spines scream for her down the corridor. "Ya better hide!" she whispered to Coil quickly, shoving him into her room while the smaller bot was very confused as he knelt behind the door peaking through the crack of the door. The Spine stormed down the corridor frowning hard. "Where is my hat Rabbit? You always take it when I power down. Where is it now?" he demanded. Coil let a soft sigh of steam out as he smiled seeing The Spine just there as he cuddled his hat gently to himself. Rabbit shrugged gently hands out as she smilee softly. "I-I-I don't have a clue The Spine. Maybe G.G t-t-took it?" she said innocently as The Spine didn't seem to believe her arms crossed over his chest tightly, harsh puffs of steam leaving his cheeks. "Not funny Rabbit. You know G.G can't reach it" he hissed wanting his hat badly. He didn't like going without it. Coil looked at the hat as he felt a little bad about taking it as he stood up slowly, feet stomping gently as he thought hard what to do. What he forgot what stomping made noise; alot of noise given his solid metal body on old wooden floors. The Spines head turned to Rabbits bedroom door instantly as he heard loud banging inside as hks face crumpled into a deep frown. "Rabbit, what do you have against its will this time in there?" he sighed annoyed. Rabbit had a habit of taking the other band members and tying them in her room to see what they woild do. Usually scream till either The Spine or Peter found them. Rabbit groaned loudly as she opened the door showing Coil who was stomping on the spot head down as he was cuddling the hat closely eyes closed. "What to do, what to do?" he muttered to himself as he looked in deep thought. The Spine saw his hat and raised an eyebrow slowly as he walked over "Coil?" he asked softly, making the small bots head snap up with a loud speak eyes eyes. "Oh The Spine! It's you, and I...have your hat" he said quickly as he held it at arms length pressing it into the Spines chest quickly. "I didn't mean to take it Spine, I'm just such a fan and I wanted to be like you and I always wanted to meet you!" he said quickly as he started to stop again hands flapping about a little by his sides. The Spine put his hat back on as he straightened up a little, before he saw the old bot look a little flustered. "Coil, I want to know what happened, before you were found" he asked softly to him. He had tried to do some research on both Spring and Coil but found not much on either of them. Coil looked at The Spine carefully before he nodded "Alright. I'll tell you everything" he smiled softly, too easy to trust anyone. 

 

Coil, The Spine and Rabbit had moved into the cozy library to sit and let Coil tell his story from leaving Colonel Walter to arriving back here. Coil slowly sat on the soft chair sinking in a little but didn't complain as he looked at the siblings sitting across from him, letting Rabbit wear his hat still. He took his time as he didn't really know where to start but knew from the beginning would be the best. Coil let a large puff of steam out before starting his story. "I was built by Mr Walter, just....just after The Jon was built. My purpose was to be sold straight away, as Mr Walter saw there was a market for his machines. I was sold to a fun fair, which was lovely! They treated me so well!" he gushed as he smiled softly. "Families came all over to see me, and talk with me and dance with me. But...but as time went on, I started to break down more and more and my family couldn't keep sending me back to Mr Walter to be fixed so they tried to fix me themselves" he explained holding his hands up gently showing the badly put together fingers thst were mostly stripped of their metal and joints exposed. "They did their best, honest! But I...I cost too much for them. I gave toys awsy to the children ya see. I couldn't see them go home without one so I gave them away. That cost money my family didn't have" he sighed softly. Rabbit listened deeply eyes wide as she sat forward. "Then when war broke out first time, they didn't leave. They refused. We all kept the fun fair open and looked after the children during the day. It was special! I got to play around and dance with all the children all day." Coil laughed sweetly before his smile fell slowly. "Then the second war came around, and my family had to go. They heard that other robots from Mr Walter were being sent into war and they couldn't bare to send me away. I...I wasn't built for fighting. So my family locked me in the toy shed, and left. All I had was the sound of the weather, birds, and my Steam Man Band posters. Oh I loved to look at them all over the walls, singing all the songs I could remember" he said smiling at Rabbit and The Spine sweetly. "I would dance around happily singing, but then I ran out of steam. I started over heating at times and I...it scorched my clothes. I would fall sometimes, which is why my hat is so damaged and I lost a sleeve. Soon I just sat there watching my posters till someone found me" he finished as he sat back in the chair slowly looking between the other two bots. Suddenly he jumped hearing clapping from the library door, Zero and G.G sitting on the floor there having listened in intently. Rabbit walked over and placed Coils hat back onto his head and touched his cheek gently. "You are safe here now" she said so gently.


	3. I'd kick down the sun for a star Valley night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coil experiences the stars all over again, this time with friends.

Over the next few days after telling his story to the band , Coil felt happier within himself for being honest. Spring had been taken to a room to be repaired as she had alot if damage, Coil had been told, and wouldn't see her for a while. So Coil lay back on one of thd couches bored, holding his top hat and touched the goggles on them gently as he smiled a little . He never really knew what happened to his family, but never had a moment to ever look for them as he stroked the strap of the goggles forlornly his smile slowly fading from hus face as a small sad puff of steam left hus mouth. "Wind me up, turn the gears" he muttered softly as he turned the hat gently to the side before squealing seeing The Spines reflection close on the goggles lens. Coil sat up quickly almost headbutting The Spine as he did so flailing gently. The Spine laughed gently as he leant back. "Didn't realise you knew our songs" he said softly one eyebrow slowly raised up. Coil laughed softly as he nodded gently. "Oh yes! I love them all, well the ones I've heard before being locked away" he said softly as he looked up at the taller bot kindly "There are a few I've... I've listened to a few of your new songs The Spine! I...it reminds me of my family I. I miss them. I do wonder if they miss me" Coil mussed. The Spine had been looking into the family that had bought Coil from any records that Colonel Walter had kept and found small fragments, abd from that he had pieced their lineage to now. "Coil I know what happened to your family." he said softly as he sat slowly beside the short bot and looked at him sadly. Coil looked so happy, he didn't want to ruin it. But, The Spine thought, he had to let him know. "Your family Coil, The Mcgarrets, never lived past the war. They were all either killed in battle or died as a result of war" he stated quite bluntly which took Coil aback a little as he frowned. "No they... They said they would come back fot me. They never lied to me. They promised" he said harshly as he stood up but his gyroscopes weren't great from being sitting for so long thst he wobbled terribly, almost falling onto The Spine. "I'm... I'm fine!" he squealed before shuffling out the room as fast as he could. 

No they couldn't be gone. They promised him they would get him once it was safe. They never liked. Coil paced through the large seemingly endless corridors as he puffed steam out hard as he looked annoyed. QWERTY kept an eye on the distressed bot as he blinked on a few times, seeing thst The Spine hadn't been very compassionate about the whole situation. Coil soon sat down just looking at hus top hat and goggles as he held them on his hands, which trembled from his misfiring wires as he felt... He didn't know how to feel. He felt so alone suddenly, even though he hadn't ever had so many people around him before. He suddenly screamed out throwjng the hat and goggles across the corridor hard as he breathed hsrshly, shaking on the spot. "They aren't gone. They...they can't be gone" he said to himself shakily as he ran his cracked and ruined fingers through his red hair before he groaned, the torn edges if hus fingers catching jn the fake hair making him sigh. He usually got his family to hel untangle him but now....Coil just sat there before he felt oil slowly run down his cheeks as he sat shaking on the floor. The Spine came around the corner seeing the heartbroken automaton on the floor before he knelt down by him, slowly untangling his fingers and just held his hands. "I'm sorry how rude I was about it all. They were your family Coil, I should have seen it like that" he said softly, seeing the oil running from Coils eyes. He slowly took the red handkerchief from his shirt, slowly cleaning the other bots face. Coil looked up slowly as he held The Spines hand gently as he calmed down a little. "They promised though. They...they promised that they would come back to me" he saif sadly as he looked down slowly. The Spine slowly sat infront of him, and just held his hand still. He knew it was helping to comfort Coil and he didn't seem to mind as he slowly laced their hands together. Coil looked up at him slowly before he scooted beside him head on The Spines shoulder as he breathed out gently. "Thank you" he said softly as he felt calmer again. The Spine didn't realise QWERTY was watching and streaming the automatons interactions through to the rest of the residents of the manor. The Spine smiled softly as he gently held Coil to his side as he held his hand with his free one gently, finding it strange that he enjoyed holding the smaller bot. 

Zero saw through his internal servers the scene thst was happening and grinned before he soon scurried down the corridors, spotting the two bots sitting together on the floor. "The Spine and Coil sitting on the floor! Hugging and kissing and maybe more!" he suddenly bellowed out making them both jump badly. The Spine flinched and teetered back a bit and yelled out as he crushed one of his spines onto the wall bending it back a bit. Coil squealed softly as h backed up quickly as Zero scurried away giggling for spooking them. "The...the Spine are you OK?" Coil said quickly as he scooted over and sat him up seeing The Spine steaming hard and fast from his cheeks. "Fine I'm...I'm good" he said softly as he smiled at him a little. Zero rushed through to Rabbit as he giggled like a little school girl. Rabbit was laughing herself as she grinned. "I-I-I have a plan Zero" she said with a glint in her optics as she giggled looking up to something. "The-the-the Spine has been lonely fot a-a-a long time Zero. He needs someone." Rabbit said soflty, making Zero nod quickly "Oh yes Rabbit! The Spine needs someone but who?" he said a little clueless, making Rabbit groan. "Didn't you see how-how-how happy he looked with Coil?" she said softly and giggled. Zero nodded softly still looking a little lost head to the side as he played with his gloves gebtly "Rabbit Im not sure where you are going but I'm not comfortable hurting The Spine or Coil" he said softly. Rabbit laughed again sweetly. "Oh no dear Zero. Not-not-not hurt them. But give them some time alone" she said grinning before scampering out the room to find the two bots. 

The Spine and Coil had moved to one of the smaller hidden awsy studies in the manor, just sitting together as Coil slowly rest his head on The Spines lap as he slowly mourned the loss of his previous family, as The Spine felt strangely compelled to comfort the sad automaton as he slowly ran hus hand through his short red hair as he just relaxed. Coil closed his eyes before he smiled "We used to...to watch the stars. I.. I haven't seen the stars in...in so long" he said softly mostly to himself as he just lay still. The Spine looked over the small bot slowly seeing the damage he had gone through from being locked away so long. He saw rusted sections on Coils body, the tears and burns through the clothes and the damage to hus hands as he slowly held his hand again feeling him relax again. "Then why don't we go see the stars? We have a viewing balcony for when the sun goes down" the Spine stated as he saw the soft puffs of steam leaving Coils cheek vents. Coil slowly looked up at him slowly an smiled. "I would like that. Can we go now?" he asked softly as he sat up slowly and sorted his jacket out, went to straighten his hat before remembering he had launched it down tye corridor. The Spine smiked soflty as he nodded. "Of course we can Coil. Let's go then" he saif softly and slowly stood up, groaning a tiny as he creaked often now. He hated Peter upgrading him, so his joints seized up often if he stayed still too much. He shook hus head lightly remembering why he was standing up again before seeing Coils sweet smile as he smiled softly at him. He lead the way to the viewing balcony, seeing the deep black sky above them with and explosion of stars over the blanket of darkness. Coil slowly walked out and looked up gasping softly as he just froze, looking in shock. "It's... It's beautiful" he said softly as he reached out lacing his hand with The Spines gebtly as he just watched the stars happy, looking so innocent and engrossed. Rabbit came popping over before pausing as this was her exact plan, but seemed the bots had come to it themselves. She smiled sweetly scurrying away quickly to leave them. Oh she would have fun with this, she thought to herself.


	4. Turn Back The Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coil finds The Spine having one of his rare break downs, where everything is lost, broken. everyone he couldn't save or lost is on his mind.

The day started off like any other day, all the residents of Walter Manor sitting down in the kitchen. Well, all par The Spine who hadn't made an appearance yet. Coil sat at the large table legs swinging gently as he looked about for The Spine a gentle smile on his face as he slowly sipped the bottle of water as he was running low. Peter walked about the kitchen serving up all the humans pancakes and water bottles to the bots before he noticed that the eldest of the automatons was missing from the morning ritual of breakfast together. "Coil have you seen The Spine? I know you were with him last night" Peter asked him kindly, which made both Zero and Rabbit giggle awsy. Coil felt his boiler warm up quickly as he looked a Peter. "Well...well we only sat together talking. Not...I..." he stammered quickly, making Peter laugh as he went over patting Coils shoulder. "No I meant that you were with him for some time last night before he went to his room is all." he saif softly seeing the flustered bot. Rabbit laughed high pitched as she covered get mouth smiling. She had had a new upgrade to her voice abd was still getting used to it. Coil stood uo slowky as he composed himself a little more "I'll... I'll go and see if he...he is in his room" he said softly to Peter before scurrying out the kitchen. Peter watched him go abs sighed as he leant by Rabbit. "The Spines not good again" he sajd softky to her, running his hand though his hair slowly. 

The Spine lay on the soft bed he had insisted on buying , long legs curled up to hus chest as he lay on his eyes dimmer and almost glassy looking as quick short puffs of steam left his cheeks. He saw every face he couldn't save, every scream of pain, every tear and cry. He couldn't get them from his mind. Those he couldn't save and those he had to take awsy from this world in the name of war. The Spine let a small whimper out as he held his knees to hus chest tighter as he shook lightly. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you" he whispered to the air before he thought he felt a hand on his shoulder but put it down to his mind going mad. Coil slowly sat beside The Spine seeing him so broken as he rubbed hi shoulder gently. He had called his name for s few minutes but to no response, before he just went into the silver bots room. Coil slowly and very slowly knelt infront of The Spine and ran his gloved hand sloely through his soft black hair seeing him so lost and broken. "Come back The...the Spine. Come back to me" he saif softly and calmly just sitting and stroking his hair. Coil didn't move from that spot for almost an hour before The Spine started to blink and look up at him slowly. "Coil? How...how long have you been here?" he whispered frowning softly but didn't look angry at all. He swore it was breakfast time, he was sure. Coil realised he was stroking The Spines cheek for the past few minutes as he smiled softly. "For a while. How are you feeling?" he asked kindly as he just looked into his deep green optics and held hus cheek. The Spine went to sit up but thought against it quite enjoying the contact as he leant into his hand gently. "A little better. Sorry you had to see it. It's...I get that sometimes. Every few years I guess." he waved his hand gently dismissively but Coil reached up and held The Spines hand his own. "I...I don't mind. As long as...as you are alright now" he said softly and smiled kindly. "Wait scoot...scoot up" he said suddenly, almost shoving The Spine back in the large bed and lay infront of him so they were almost forehead to forehead as he smiked softly. "There, now...now you are safe" he said sweetly. The Spine laughed kindly as he just held Coils hand between their chests and watched him "Why do this? I'm just a stupid old bot who cant always control my memories" he said sadly, making Coil frown hard and squeeze his hand hard. "Don't...don't put yourself down Spine" he said seriously and let his hand go to hold his cheek, optics bright as he looked at him. "Don't ever...ever put yourself down because of...of what you have been through. It...it's shaped who you...you are, for the better. Yes some...some parts were bad and I...I will never understand but thst...that is part if you. And it's...it's moulded you to be well... You" he saif and let a large cloud of steam out as hr smiled. The Spine looked at him deeply feeling the hand on his cheek enjoying it but a little taken aback from the small speech. "Coil I...I don't know what to say. Thank you" he said softly, just letting his eyes fall closed as he relaxed. Coil slowly held his hand again between their chests and closed his own eyes as he felt safe.

Peter noticed that Coil hadn't come back after a fee hours and frowned, before he made his way to The Spines room seeing the door open a crack. Knowing he shouldn't, but thought what the hell, he slowly pushed the door open more and saw the two automatons powered down together on the bed hand in hand. He broke into a sweet smile seeing them as hr just stood like a proud parent by them before taking a photo. Peter knew it took alot fot The Spine to trust anyone to be this close to him, so must really like the new member of the Manor. Peter quickly left the room almost crashing into Rabbit who was at the door eyes wide and smile even wider as she was bouncing on her heels. "The-the-the Spine finally fell in love!" she squealed loudly not used to her vocal upgrade yet, making the two powered down bots jolt awake and scramble in fright. Rabbit giggled and shoved past Peter and leant close to Coil. "You are very special to-to-to have The Spines love" she said sweetly and almost jumped right onto The Spine if not for Zero rushing in and held Rabbit down. The Spine looked confused as hr got up quickly but wobbled badly from standing too fast almost falling into Peter, who held him up as best as he could under the robots heavy weight. Coil sat on the bed boiler flame hot causing the thin plating on his cheeks to glow a gentle red like a blush as hr looked at Rabbit. "No...no you have it...it wrong! The...the Spine doesn't...he...no he..." he stammered quickly getting flustered as he flapped his hands quickly, optics wide looking St Rabbit. Said robot was giggling away as Peter was assisting The Spine to the bathroom for water as his boiler was almost empty. Once the silver bot was gone Rabbit looked at Coil grinning as she sat by him leaning in close. "The-the-the Spine never let's anyone touch him let-let-let alone power down holding his hand. He-he-he likes you and I know you like him too Coil" she said making Coils cheek plates warm up even more. Coil shook his head gently as there was no way that The Spine liked him at all. Especially like that! Could he?


End file.
